mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vito Scaletta (Mafia II)
where did you find out about his deceased brother? yeah What are you saying yeah to? Vito and Vinci Family Does Vito become a Soldato in the Vinci Family at the end? Not sure yet, upto the end I think he would class as an Associate but that's it, we'll find out in future no doubt. --LittleRena 23:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If he did join the Vinci family, and I think he probably did, he would automatically become a soldato, since he was already made. You mus also keep in mind that that Frank Vinci was present during Vito's initiation. --Sonny Black 16:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ye but Frank Vinci later kidnapped and beat up vito and joe. The Tom 16:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) That's right, but that was for a reason. They were responsible for all the uproar etc. And I think if Vito didn't join the Vinci's (due to his ties to Galante) he probably had a huge problem since he made a lot of enemies in the Clemente and Falcone families. He would be a dead man and would go into hiding. --Sonny Black 17:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt that Vito joins the Vinci family. Because he killed their most trusted enforcer Stephen Coyne and Capo regime Derek Pappalardo. And killed (Quoting Leo) half of Vinci's guys. Needless to say Frank would not allow him in to the family. (Mike) Categories Why can't i add categories to this page. Name Just so yout know i found out his fill name was Vittorio Antonio Scaletta in Time Well Spent, the Judge says it. Vito's photo Please, don´t change Vito's photo. Thank--Chiquito 18:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) What was it changed to? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 08:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) The changed three times in two days. Anonymous users. Also by photos of lower quality--Chiquito 08:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Birth date Where did you get his birthdate. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 08:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) That's what I want to know. --Danny Phoenix 22:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New look for the "Murders" list In the "Noteable Murders" list, I changed the following descriptions about each murder into a smaller font, with better wording. Not sure if everyone will like it. Let me know. ^_^ --Danny Phoenix 22:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) vito arrest It said that in Joes Adventures the real reason for Vitos incarcaration would be revealed but it didn't Oh Come On! D:< You can not write a big long sentence. After you write a sentence, then put ",", then after another sentence, you put ",". No, that's not how people write. Going to edit this page again! User talk:24.189.168.173 at 7:42 p.m. on January 31, 2011 (UTC) First my edits are deleted in Eddie Scarpa, then Joe Barbaro and now Vito Scaletta. Return to crime In this category it says: "Vito refuses to take part in the assassination after all Galante did for him in prison, so he rushes to Galante's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Galante leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven." I think Vito did escape with Leo without Henry seeing them, because when the next mission Sea Gift starts Vito says to himself: "... even thought Henry failed to deliver on the contract, Eddie had stil brought him in when he heared that Leo had skipped town..." This should be evidence enough. --Manijak87 14:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That "evidence" proves nothing, it doesn't imply amything about Henry not seeing Vito, if the player fails to escape without Henry catching Vito and Leo then Henry and Leo make a deal, as Henry owes Vito, and Leo leaves Empire Bay, if the player manages to escape then Leo leaves town, either way Henry failed to deliver on his contract but since Leo skipped town Eddie decides he did good enough and lets him join the family. Tom Talk 15:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) As faar as I realised it I thought Leo and Henry agree on Leo skipping town and acting dead just as Tommy Angelo and Michelle have. --User:Manijak87 20:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi guys, It says here the Vito was a Private in the army, however, the uniform available in the military DLC bears the insignia of a Captain. So... inconsistency or was Vito actually an officer? 03:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) AngryFidel :The shoulder epaulettes on Vito's uniform are not captains bars. They don't seem to be modeled after any US Army insignia that I know of, rather something random the developers came up with. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, just like how cars are not named after the real world name. e.g. A Smith Thunderbolt is a Ford Thunderbird. SniperKing1 (talk) 15:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking page Can someone please unlock the page. Don't why it was in the first place. (NathanJohnson (talk) 00:31, May 3, 2016 (UTC)) You might want to ask ReapTheChaos, as he was the one who wanted it protected. Qstlijku (talk) 23:48, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Merging with Vito from Mafia III? Shouldn't be both of his pages (from Mafia II and III) merged together in one? Like they did with characters on Saints Row Wikia? --Zpidy97 (talk) 12:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC)